


Baby Surprise

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, Family, M/M, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Batman basically keeps Riddler in a hotel like prison to care of his deaged Robins. </p><p>Daddy Bats and Mama Riddler. </p><p>Written by a dare from my roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Surprise

Edward shifted the pillows around as he made a nest for the baby Red Robin. 

It had been three days since Bats had brought him here to the cave so he could care for the baby Omega until Bats could change the little bird back to his normal age. A day before Bat’s had to take off the baby’s mask because it was leaving red marks on him and the baby looked much happier with it gone. 

After that Edward had been placed inside the strangest cell he had ever seen. Well, strange because Batman had said it was a cell but it looked like a five star hotel! It had everything to care for the baby Red Robin who Edward had enjoyed holding a lot. 

It was when Edward had given the Bat a smirk. “How old is the baby?” 

“Three.” 

“What?!” Edward looked at him in shock before down at the baby snuggled asleep in his arms. “Impossible, this sweet little omega couldn’t be more than one!” 

“His original parents weren’t kind to him.” 

“Oh…” Edward whole demeanor suddenly drooped. “I see… never mind than… If you can leave I have to lay down…” 

Batman watched for a moment before offering to take the child only to have Edward hold the baby close to his chest protectively and glared at him half heartily. Red Robin let out a small whimper as the little blue eyes watered. 

“I’ll feed him and then we’ll be taking a nap.” Edward said pushing his shirt open and shifting Red Robin onto his chest before the omega latched on sucking quickly. “Poor baby… I… I know what it’s like not to be wanted, Bats… You don’t need to worry about this little baby omega I promise that I’ll care and love him until you find a way to change him back to normal. 

This shocked Batman but he didn’t show it. Instead he placed a hand on Edward’s shoulder. “You have my thanks.” 

\--

Edward was humming to the little Omega as the baby pawed at his chest softly as he fed, when the door opened suddenly and in tumbled a little boy. Shocked Edward stood up watching as the boy bounded around the room like a deer and the grace was amazing! The boy must have been about eight or nine and he had a mask on and a blue symbol on his chest…

“Nightwing?!” Edward gasped. 

“That’s me!” The boy cheered before doing cartwheels around the room giggling. “Look at me! Look at me!” 

Standing up Edward settled Red Robin on his chest rubbing his back as he frowned a bit watching Nightwing running around jumping on things and then suddenly he did a back flip right into the bookshelf that Batman had put in for Edward. The boy cried out as he hit it before bouncing off and landing hard on the floor with a loud thud. 

Edward let out a shock gasp before setting the toddler on the floor before running up to the boy and picking him up carefully. 

“Are you alright?” 

Nightwing sniffled rubbing at his face as he shook his head. “I-It hu-hurt…”

“You shouldn’t be doing tricks like that inside!” Edward scolded but picked up the boy and took him to the bed laying him down. “Here, rest for a moment. Let me check your back.” 

Sniffling the mini Nightwing nodded. “Okay.” 

Lifting up his shirt Edward saw that it had red spots but nothing seemed to be serious. “You’re lucky. No more jumps like that, alright?” 

“Yes.” 

“Where’s Batman?” 

“Here.” 

“Gah!” Edward jumped a foot into the air. “Don’t do that!” 

“Hm.” Batman said so deeply it sounded like a growl as he made his way over to the boy. “Don’t do that again.” 

“Right, Boss.” Nightwing said through sniffles before sitting up and held his arms up. “Hold me, Daddy!”

Edward watched as Batman let out a gruff growl but did, in fact, pick up the boy holding him close to his chest patting his back. Intrigued and confused Edward quickly sat on the bed and pulled Red Robin close to him watching the Bat in shock. 

“I need you to watch him.” Batman said suddenly. “I had sent Nightwing to get the person who turned Red Robin into a baby and I received a call this morning from Nightwing that he was lost and he has no memory passed that of his current age.” 

“I see.” Edward sat back against the pillow chair he had there. “You want me to watch another one of your birdies? Alright, but new rule.” 

Batman raised an eyebrow. 

“No costumes.” Edward said simply before cradling Red Robin’s head looking at the small boy with sad eyes. “The mask hurts their eyes.” 

“I’ll agree to it if you agree to get your memories wiped by Martian Man hunter.” 

Edward paused before looking down at the little Omega who was making a softy sort of coo at him with those beautiful baby blue eyes. Such a sweet baby and so cute. What was the harm anyways? Bats would get rid of the memories no matter what. 

“Alright, I agree to the terms,” Edward sitting up straight and stuck his nose in the air. “Now than before you go tell me the ages of the boys and my baby’s name.” 

Batman was going to say something when he realized that Edward hadn’t even noticed that he had said ‘my baby’. Mentally he sighed. Edward was getting attached to his little Robin. That wasn’t good but the baby needed milk and an Omega’s care. 

“This one is Dick Grayson.” Bruce said setting Dick down. “He’s thirteen.” 

“You’re joking!” Edward gasped jumping up and rushing to the boy. “He’s too small!” 

“I’m fun size!” Dick grinned happily throwing his arms opened. “I’m so cute and cuddly!” 

“The boy you’re holding, his name is Tim Wayne. Formerly Drake.” Batman patted the baby’s head gently. “Tim’s almost four.” 

“WHAT?!” Edward shrieked looking at the baby in his arms before glaring at Batman. “What are you feeding them?! AIR?!” 

 

Batman held back a smirk before reaching up to pull back his cowl, earning a gasp from Edward as the redhead backed away holding tight to Tim. It amused Bruce as he watched Edward look at him with a mixed look of utter shock, confusion and anger. 

“You have got to be kidding me… Bruce Wayne?! The Bat is Bruce Wayne!” Edward threw his head back letting out a frustrated long ‘Gaaahhhh…!’ with one hand pressed to his forehead and the other balancing Tim on his hip. “I can’t believe this!” 

Tim made a whine nuzzling his face into Edward’s shirt, his little hand tugging at it. Without missing a beat Edward shifted so he could cradle Tim up against his chest so the Omega could latch onto a nipple and fed sighing happily, even though Edward was pacing back and forth frowning with a pout going over everything and every encounter of both he and the Bat. 

“How did I not notice?!” Edward went to a chair and sat down before glaring at him. “I hate you.” 

“You’ve made that clear over the years.” Bruce walked over to him. “I normally wouldn’t let a villain take care of my kids but you’ve been reforming and you have a way with kids.” 

“Or is it the fact I’m the only other Omega in your Rouge gallery that happens to be lactating right now and can feed them?” 

“Make no mistake I could have gotten anyone else but I needed someone who has high quality milk.” 

Edward beamed feeling quite pleased with himself settled more into the chair was he in stroking Tim’s hair. There was nothing better than hearing you were the best. Purring Edward hummed a bit and when it increased Bruce realized it was Tim’s purring in time with Edward’s. 

Suddenly Bruce realized that Dick had been too quite. Turning around he found the boy had fallen asleep on the bed and was drooling on the sheet. Shaking his head Bruce covered the little boy with a blanket before heading towards the door. 

“Bat-Er, Bruce?” 

Turning around Bruce saw Edward standing there looking a little worried. “Yes?” 

“Why did you let them do it? Now that their scents aren’t hidden and I know their Omega, why did you let them become Robin?” 

“It was either that or let them try on their own and die.” Bruce said before he smiled slightly. “Besides who says an Omega can’t do the same things as Alphas?”   
Edward’s lips curled up into a smirk.  
\--

One week later and Edward found himself moved again into a larger room that served as a three bedroom apartment but the windows held holograms of the outside and the door was contently locked. There was a back door that lead to a manmade room that was made to look like the outside with special lights to give them vitamin D (Fake sunlight) and a high standard playground. 

Edward had quickly learned that Dick had way to much energy so the consent need to play was always a good idea. Tim liked to play but he stayed close. Edward had gotten a gist of what might have happened to the poor little Omega when he was small and tried to get him to drink as much milk as possible. 

Batman or rather Bruce Wayne hadn’t been their biological Father, so it explained why the first and third Robin had been so small. Not only had they been born Omega, but their upbringing wasn’t the best. Tim’s was from abuse, the mother not feeding the baby enough to ensure a healthy growth and so the Omega stayed small even by Omega standards. 

Dick’s had been due to the training taking up to much time and moving al the time in the circus. That could take its toll on an Omega and the mother must have no had enough time to fed him or was too tired to trying to get the milk down. 

Edward thought that was terrible. Hell, his own Omega male Mother had fed him all the time and made sure that he had that important milk no matter what until that day Edward’s Father had gotten so drunk that he had beat his mother to death. After that the Omega’s boy home didn’t have enough volunteers who could fed all the Omegas and the frozen milk was always shorthanded. 

Omegas normally fed off their mother’s until their reach adulthood. It was to ensure that the Omega would be able to bear healthy children. Omega would breastfed for two years before they entered that of being fed food but even so the milk was so important for all Omegas and it was the way things where and Edward remembered that Omegas had a bit of a curse. They wouldn’t be able to lactate until they lost their virginity and after that if another Omega who was underage cried for milk they would be able to lactate without being pregnant and it only took an hour to do. 

Edward knew that was why Batman had taken him when Tim had been deaged. He knew that Tim would need the milk. And he was right. This poor little Omega was so starved for the warm sweet milk and the love and comfort it bought that it made Edward sick. Who wouldn’t love this sweet baby? Three year’s old or not Edward decided this was a baby.

Back in the Boy’s home Edward remembered that when they were old enough a group of Omegas went out, Edward included, and hunted for Alphas. They had found a group of five and there had been eighteen of them. The alphas had looked excited when the oldest of the Omegas had told them that all of them were virgins and need to lose their V-cards and fast. 

It had been horrible. Edward would forever remember how awkward and painful it was but all of them had lost their V-card and the next day all of them were lactating and feeding the starving Omegas of the home that they lived in. The workers had been shocked and horrified but at the same time desperate and one had cried saying how horrible Gotham was that eighteen of their boys from fifteen to eighteen had got out and sacrificed their first time so they could fed others just like them. 

He remembers that after that day he always had two younger Omegas latched onto him and each time they sucked hard and desperate with the fear of starving. Having been in that situation he had bitten back his pain and let them fed.

“Alright it’s time to eat!” Edward shouted as he opened the door to the enclosed space. “Come on, afterwards you two need a bath.” 

“With bubbles?!” Dick squealed running up to him. “And with Mr. Ducky, Mrs. Ducky and Jr. Ducky?”

“Of course,” Edward smile and leaned down as Tim waddled over and lifted up his little arms. “Are you hungry, Tim?” 

Tim nodded making a small happy noise. The boy little boy couldn’t speak right. Most of his words were jumbled. Bruce had informed him that Tim had trouble speaking until the age of six and a half. It was fine because Edward was sure that the entire little omega needed was some love and attention. 

“Eddy, what are we eating?” 

“Well, since it’s dinner time, I thought we would have some Country Fried Steak with white gravy, mashed potatoes with brown gravy, broccoli and afterwards a piece of chocolate cake.” 

“Can I not eat my broccoli?” Dick asked with big puppy dogs eyes. “Please?” 

“No.” Edward laughed softly. “You need to eat it or no cake for you.” 

“Aww,” 

Edward shuffled them to the kitchen where they got on a bench to wash their hands. Dick sang loudly on how they washed their hands as Tim smiled and giggled all well trying to sing along and only make little sounds and noises. Edward thought it was the cutest thing. After drying their hands they headed to the dining room where someone was waiting for them. 

“Bruce!” Dick cried out happily and bounded up to the large man throwing himself at him. “Bruce, your back!” 

Scooping Dick, Bruce tossed him up high before catching him, holding him tight. “How have you’ve been, Chum?” 

“I’m great! We played for a whole hour outside today!” Dick cheered holding tight to Bruce. “I missed you! You were gone so long!” 

“I was only gone for two days.” Bruce chuckled before putting the boy on his shoulders and looking at Edward. “No new leads.” 

“What else is new?” Edward said as he rolled his eyes walking up to Bruce and held out Tim as the boy was making happy sounds, reaching out to the Dark Knight. “I had a feeling you would be joining us. I set a plate for you.” 

“Thanks.” Bruce said taking Tim before turning around to walk to the table. “How was your day, Tim?” 

“Ahh, muaah, Hnn, wa,” Tim tried before blushing in embarrassment and hiding his face eyes tearing up as his bottom lip trembled. “Daa…Daww…” 

“It’s alright Tim, I’m sure you had fun.” Bruce assured before going up to a highchair. “Alright, in you go.” 

“Oh, hold on,” Edward rushed over to take off the tray before setting it aside. “Come here, Tim, let’s get you seated, shall we?” 

Bruce let Edward take Tim, so he could sit Dick down who was chattering about his day from the moment he woke up until the moment Bruce came to see them. Bruce listened intently as Edward walked around setting down the plates. Bruce couldn’t help but notice how Edward had a light easy smile on his face as he placed their food down. He noticed also how easy the four of them had fallen into this routine for the past week and how he rather enjoyed home life. 

Dick gobbled his food down, leaving most of the broccoli before crawling onto Bruce’s lap. “What did you bring me, Bruce? Huh? Huh? Huh? What did you bring me?!” 

Chuckling Bruce patted his head. “I got you a surprise, but you need to ask Edward if you can leave the table.” 

Letting out an excited giggle Dick ran up to Edward throwing his arms around his waist. “PLEASE?” 

“I suppose, but-”

Dick was already gone.

“-don’t run…” Edward rolled his eyes before glaring halfheartedly before it faulted into a smile. “You spoil them.” 

Taking a drink of his wine Bruce smiled as well. “I think we spoil them both equally. This dinner is delicious.” 

“Thank you.” Edward looked down at the almost eaten plate. “Would you like some more?” 

“Yes, please.” Bruce nodded. 

Getting up Edward took the plate before walking to the kitchen not noticing the way Bruce was watching him. Loading up the plate again, Edward walked back setting the fullt plate in front of him taking notice that when he made food he should put more on it because Bruce was an Alpha and he was a large muscular one. 

“Here you go.” Edward said with a smile. “How was work today?” 

“Good.” 

“Anything interesting?” Edward said as he took Tim out of the highchair. “Oh, hold on Bruce, I need to clean Tim’s face real quick.” 

“Alright.” Bruce listened as he heard Edward talking to Tim as he wiped his face off. “How has Tim been doing?” 

“Still having trouble talking but I think I know what he wants to say, so it’s fine. I notice that Tim like to color and I wanted to ask if you can bring a variety for him to choose from.” Edward took the seat next to Bruce and shifted it so he saw face him. He sat Tim on the table before he started to unbutton his shirt, letting it fall off his shoulders before cradling Tim and the toddle purred before leaning into the warm skin with a sigh before suckling. “I notice that he likes to draw us. There’s a few of us doing family things.” 

“Can I see them?” 

“Yes, there right over there,” Edward pointed to the kitchen. “I taped them to the fridge… Uh, you… you’re really going to go see them?” 

Bruce could see the shock clearly on Edwards face as he stood up to follow him. He heard Tim sucking faster as they walked, meaning that Tim was nervous. They walked in and Bruce had to say he was impressed at the art work for a five year old. 

“Tim, these are stunning,”

“Ouch!” Edward yelped pulling Tim away who curled up into a tight ball blushing madly and smiling so wide from being praised and had bit Edward by mistake. “Bruce, take him, I need to cheek on my nipple.” 

“Okay.” Bruce took Tim and held him close. “Look at these, Tim. I love them so much. Can I hang these in my bedroom?”

Tim nodded happily. 

\--

Bruce watched as Edward put Tim to bed gently covering the baby before kissing his head. After making sure he was fine Edward went to Dick’s room where the boy was playing with a Batman action figure and jumping on his bed. 

Bruce had expected something like a story but not Edward laying down in the bed and Dick curled up to him latching onto a nipple taking in a large breath before slowly letting it out, eyes half lidded as he pawed at the chest in front of him. Seven minutes later Dick was asleep and Edward pulled away slowly before covering him. 

Walking out the door Edward closed it before looking up at Bruce with lustful eyes. “Riddle me this, Riddler me that,” 

Bruce towered over him placing his large hands on that soft waist.

“How did I become the mate of the Big Bad Bat?”

“Little birds.” 

Edward laughed softly before his lover kissed him. “We should buy them toys as a thank you.”   
\--

The one time Dick was still when he was awake was when he was drinking from Mama. At the moment he was cuddled up against Edward’s left side all warm and cuddled his hand clutching the light green T-shirt as he sighed happily as warm milk flowed down his throat. 

The room was almost silent except for the fan that on and the light music softly playing in the background from Tim’s room where the younger Omega was taking a nap. Closing his eyes Dick thought about Bruce and where he was. Whining Dick started to suck harder curling closer as an image of Bruce hurt or worse. 

Arms pulled him up and onto Mama’s chest holding him tight. Soft reassuring words brought comfort to Dick as he relaxed sniffling slight before nuzzling down again latching back on. He was worried for the next half hour until he fell asleep. 

It was quite when Bruce entered the room and in his arms was a new deaged Robin and he set Jason down next to the other two before walking over to the crib to watch Tim sleep before he sighed deeply wondering how in the world was Damian going to take the news of having three baby brothers. 

There was no way to reverse the spell.


End file.
